


Rare

by draculard



Category: My Sweet Audrina
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: What is normal? Normal is only ordinary, mediocre. Life belongs to the rare.A different take on the scene where Audrina catches Vera masturbating.





	Rare

It was Vera’s copper hair flashing in the light from the stained-glass window. That’s what caught Audrina’s attention; if she hadn’t caught a glimpse of that, she never would have tiptoed into the living room, never would have seen what Vera was doing.

The colored panes of glass cast vivid shades of red and purple over Vera’s skin. Her face was turned up toward the light and at first Audrina thought she must be sleeping, sprawled out on Mama’s old blue chaise lounge. One of Mama’s old romance paperbacks was propped open on Vera stomach, and Audrina’s eyes roved over it, reading the title, before resting slightly higher on Vera’s body, where her nipples were poking through the faded, nearly-translucent t-shirt she wore.

Audrina didn’t own any t-shirts, certainly none like that. Papa said they weren’t fit for ladies. But Vera could wear them, and she did, every day it was warm enough. Skin-tight t-shirts that clung to her breasts, the material ragged and worn, the logos cracked from too many washes.

And then Vera’s arm moved and Audrina’s attention was lured away from the t-shirt altogether, to the waistband of Vera’s jeans. Vera’s hand was tucked firmly into her pants, and Audrina could see it moving back and forth slowly. Vera’s chest heaved with a deep, stuttering sigh.

Face heating up, Audrina ducked back around the corner. She shouldn’t be watching this. A beam of white-hot pain sliced through her head, bringing with it the smell of the woods, the light shining off the leaves of the golden raintree. And then, for some reason she couldn’t express, her brain shifted, and instead of that terrible night in the woods she was remembering the fresh scent of the lake, and Arden’s hands spreading sun-tan lotion on Vera’s back, both of them so much older than Audrina, so much more mature.

She remembered Arden’s broad shoulders, the slope of Vera’s back as she lay on her stomach, the way her fingers gracefully undid the knot keeping her bikini top tied around her neck. Suddenly, Audrina felt far too warm for the stifling white dress she was wearing; she tugged at her lace collar, and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was the way Vera’s hand moved underneath her jeans.

Swallowing hard, Audrina peeked around the corner of the doorway again. Vera’s back was arched, her hair in disarray. The book had slid off her stomach, landing silently on the carpeted floor. As Audrina watched, Vera’s free hand snaked under her shirt and she caressed her own breasts, fingers pinching at her nipples. Her other hand worked back and forth under her jeans—

And as much as Audrina wanted to deny it, some part of her knew exactly what that hand was doing, and exactly how good it felt. Vera gasped in pleasure, and across the room, Audrina could barely breathe. This was all too confusing. This was Vera, and Audrina didn’t feel anything for Vera except for pity and disgust. She should have turned her back on this room as soon as she realized what Vera was doing.

Instead, Audrina found herself crouching on the floor, half in the room and half out. She lifted her heavy skirts slowly, silently, and with her right hand, she cupped herself through her panties. Her eyes stayed on Vera the entire time — Vera’s heaving chest, Vera’s closed eyes and messy copper hair, Vera’s hips moving slowly, responding to her hand. Audrina’s thumb brushed against her panties, and a thrill went through her at the almost-ticklish sensation.

This was nothing like the boys in the woods, Audrina realized. This was exciting.

This was good.

Audrina stroked herself, slow where Vera was fast, until her underwear was so slick there was hardly any friction at all. On the chaise lounge, Vera gasped one last time and her hips lifted off the blue cushions, and for one brief moment her entire body was shaded in light from the stained-glass windows — blue and green and purple and red and gold. Audrina froze at the sight, her breath catching.

When Vera’s eyes opened, they were already focused on Audrina’s face, and Audrina didn’t — couldn’t — look away.

Audrina’s hand fell away from between her legs. Her skirts dropped from her hand with an almost-silent rustle. And a slow smile spread over Vera’s face.

Audrina stumbled back into the hall, her cheeks red. For a moment, she was disoriented and confused, like she’d just woken from a dream; then she gathered herself again and smoothed her dress nervously, setting off at a rapid pace down the hall, away from Mama’s chaise lounge, away from the stained-glass windows, away from Vera.

Still, she was sure she heard Vera’s voice calling after her, as she always did:

_Au-dree-na!_


End file.
